


All Hallows' Eve

by Ayecat__23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, as a person, poem about Halloween, with feely feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecat__23/pseuds/Ayecat__23
Summary: Poem about Halloween.  Felt like writing it :)





	All Hallows' Eve

All Hallow's Eve approaches  
Silent as night  
A time of the year  
all people praise 

A time when the veil between  
wanes  
The supernatural lurked  
A time when people honored their dead   
All Hallow's Eve  
Set out food  
hope the dead aim in no anger  
but most of all darkness yet lurked about

All Hallow's Eve changes  
It took a new name   
Halloween  
Still celebrated  
it is  
A time to give to the tricksters  
and goblins about  
candy

Yet there is darkness out there  
waiting


End file.
